Only in your sleep
by envy-goh
Summary: Season 6 after S/B sleep together regularly. Spike knows Buffy loves him. She won't admit it. My 1rst fic.


Only in your sleep   
Brought to you by Red  
  
"I've told you that I don't. Why don't you believe me?" "Because I know that you're lying, luv." "How could you know  
that? You don't know what's in my heart. How do you know that I love you? I've told you a million times that there is   
n..."   
  
Buffy was quickly cut off by the peroxide blonde vampire she was arguing with, saying," I know you. That is how I know  
you love me and if you don't want to admit it, then you can sod off."  
  
Buffy looke hurt by this statement but it didn't keep her from saying," Then you obviously don't know me very well and  
until you do, you can SOD off as well."  
  
Buffy stormed off, leaving the peroxide blonde vampire to sit there wondering why the Slayer wouldn't just tell him the   
truth. He knew she loved him and as much as he hated it, Spike knew he loved her, too. He loved the fire in her eyes that   
spread all the way to her heart that he could see both when they fought and when they made love, if you could call it that.   
He did. He had loved her since he layed eyes on her, even if they were mortal enemies at the time. Back then he could   
hide it with his love for his crazy sire, Dru. Now that he was back in Sunnyhell, without his dark princess, he couldn't   
hide his love. There was this one time when he went into full stalker mode and had a Buffy robot made to play out his  
naughty fantasies. "That went all to bloody 'ell." He thought.  
  
He had been thinking about all the different ways that he had confessed his love for her and about the fact that Buffy   
neverhad. That upset him a little, but then he eased his mind with the fact that he knew she loved him. Then he promised  
himself that next time Buffy asked him how he knew he'd tell her the truth, not that bullshit lie he was telling her now.  
She would probably be mad at him, hell she'd be furious, but he would tell her because you can't stay mad at the person  
you love for too long.  
  
Spik decided to go get a pack of cigarettes then go to the Bronze and get a beer, or 5. Hell, maybe Buffy would be there.  
He stopped by the store and picked up the cigs he wanted and headed torwards the Bronze. He had been right in his   
suspicion that Buffy would be there, he saw her outside in an alley making some minions dust. "See, I told you you get  
happy after a good fight, luv." "As I told Giles once, being the Slayer makes kicking ass comfort food.""I like the outfit,   
pet."   
  
He said this looking at the red leather pants and the too-easy-to-slip-off black tank top. He could  
see the black lace bra that he liked so much was underneath. Much to his dismay, she picked up a black jacket off the   
ground and put it on, concealing the bra.  
  
"I'm not wearing it for you." "Don't get so snappy, Slayer." "Back to that. Just once I want you to call me by my real   
name. You expect me to love you and you won't even call me by my name!" "I don't expect you to love me. I WANT   
you to love..."  
  
He was interrupted by Buffy's lips coming in contact with his. Her lips were so warm and his were so cold and as they   
kissed, Spike could feel her pulse quicken. She tried to calm down, but knew that, in his arms, she would never feel her  
pulse slow down. She dreamed of the days when she had no emotional attachment to him, when she could stake him at  
any minute and the only one hurt would be him. She longed for the time when she didn't long for him, when fighting   
wasn't a fucking dance. When she wasn't waiting all day just to see him.  
  
Buffy was the first to break the kiss. She couldn't stand to be with him. Somehow, it tore her in half. Part of her wanting   
him to touch her and the other part telling her to run away screaming.   
  
"What's wrong?" "Nothing. Willow and Xander will be worried." And with that she began to walk back to the Bronze.   
Spike grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him(Tango style), and said," Earlier, you asked me how I knew that you  
loved me and I gave that bullshit answer. Wanna know the real reason? I know because I'm going through the exact same  
thing. Body and heart telling you one thing, mind telling you, no bloody screaming at you to do another. That's why you  
want to go back to your bloody friends, so that you can be a whole person again.You don't realize that my 2 halfs can   
make your 2 halfs whole. Don't denie that you love being in my arms. I love you and the feeling is mutual."  
  
Buffy was shocked by how much the vampire she loved knew about her, but her Slayer stubbornness kicked in. She   
pulledaway from him and walked torwards the Bronze, saying," Pretty fucking insightful for a man, wait, demon whose   
brain shut down years ago. If you think you know what's going on in my head, you're wrong." "No, I'm not. Even though  
I lied to you again."  
  
Spike turned and went into the Bronze to get that beer he had wanted. he noticed that Buffy was ignoring him. She got up   
to leave later and as she went by him, Spike saw longing in her eyes, until she blinked and turned away.Spike finished the   
beer and got up. He lost sight of where Buffyhad gone but he just lit a cigarette and turned right. He smelled that the   
Slayer had gone torwards her house with the two Slayerettes. Spike went down the road very drunkenly singing. "I___  
will always love you." When he got to the Summer's residence, he sobered up quickly, making him able to notice that all  
the lights were out. He climbed up the tree and watched her. After a moment, he thought," Maybe someone should tell   
the Slayer that she spills her secrets in her sleep. Nah." He left a rose on the windsill and climbed down the tree as Buffy  
whispered "God, I love you, Spike. I'll always love you." 


End file.
